Wyatt Spencer
Wyatt Spencer – fikcyjna postać Mody na sukces. W rolę Wyatta wciela się Darin Brooks. Biografia Syn Billa i adorator Hope (2013–2014) Podczas pobytu w Big Bear, Hope spostrzega nagiego mężczyznę. Robi mu zdjęcie. Chłopak zauważa ją i Hope zaczyna uciekać. W trakcie biegu, potyka się i traci przytomność. Mężczyzna, Wyatt Fuller, pomaga jej. Między Hope a Wyattem szybko rodzi się nić sympatii. Na pożegnanie, Wyatt całuje dziewczynę. Hope orientuje się, że zgubiła swój telefon. O swojej leśnej przygodzie opowiada matce. Tego samego dnia, Wyatt zjawia się u Hope i oddaje jej telefon. Hope zaprasza go na imprezę Ricka. Na imprezie w barze "Bikini", Hope oczekuje na przybycie Liama. On jednak się nie zjawia. Hope spędza więc czas z Wyattem. Kiedy Spencer pojawia się w barze, Logan prosi go, by wyszedł. Hope jest zdziwiona, gdy spostrzega na szyi Wyatta wisiorek Spencerów. Fuller wyjaśnia, że został on zrobiony przez jego matkę, projektantkę biżuterii, Quinn Fuller. Wyatt zabiera Hope do firmy matki, gdzie Logan poznaje Quinn. Kobieta wyjaśnia, że nigdy nie sprzedawała podobnego wisiorka Billowi Spencerowi. Gdy Wyatt i Quinn zostają sami, kobieta przekonuje syna, że Hope nie jest dla niego odpowiednią dziewczyną. Hope i Wyatt decydują się zaaranżować spotkanie Quinn i Billa. Okazuje się, że oboje mieli w przeszłości romans, a Quinn wykonała dla Spencera wisiorek. Gdy kobieta zaszła w ciążę, Bill kazał jej dokonać aborcji i wyjechał. Ona jednak urodziła ich dziecko – Wyatta. Bill wita syna w rodzinie i zaprasza go, by spędził noc z nim i Liamem w domku na plaży. Wyatt zgadza się, mimo protestów Quinn. Pojawia się również Hope i sytuacja między nią a Wyattem jest napięta. Liam uderza brata, kiedy widzi jego pocałunek z Hope. Bill każe im rozwiązać konflikt. Wyatt przeprasza Liama. W sierpniu 2013, Wyatt poznaje Katie i przyrodniego brata, Willa. Katie opowiada mu o rozstaniu z Billem. Wyatt jest wściekły na ojca, że porzuca kolejne dziecko. Billowi nie podoba się reakcja syna i wyrzuca Wyatta z rodziny. We wrześniu 2013, Hope rozpoczyna współpracę z firmą biżuteryjną Quinn i Wyatta. Mężczyzna godzi się również z ojcem. Wyatt prosi Hope, by nie brała ślubu z Liamem. Quinn z czasem zmienia zdanie o Hope i chce ją wyswatać ze synem. Proponuje Wyattowi, aby zabrał Hope do Meksyku, w celu pożyczenia diamentu Hope Diamond od Ricardo Montemayora. Diament ma zostać użyty przy promocji nowej kolekcji Hope. Wyatt i Hope lecą do Meksyku, gdzie Fuller prosi dziewczynę, by dała mu szansę i wyznaje jej miłość. Ona odrzuca go i deklaruje, że wychodzi za Liama. Po powrocie, Wyatt mówi matce, że postanowił dać spokój Hope i nie będzie jej więcej naciskał. Quinn zachęca jednak syna do walki o ukochaną. Następnie namawia Ricka, by przyspieszyli pokaz. Rick zgadza się i mówi o tym Hope, która jest w ten sposób zmuszona odłożyć przygotowania do ślubu na potem. W październiku 2013, odbywa się pokaz HftF. Hope Diamond zostaje wystawiony w butiku Forresterów, sprzyjając sprzedaży nowej kolekcji. Wyatt godzi się z utratą Hope. Spędza czas w barze, w towarzystwie Olivera. Tymczasem Quinn anonimowo wysłała Hope filmik ze zdjęciami Liama i Steffy, co powoduje kolejne spięcie między Liamem a Hope. Wyatt postanawia ponownie walczyć o córkę Brooke. Pociesza ją, zdejmuje z jej palca pierścionek i namiętnie ją całuje. Między nim a Liamem dochodzi do kolejnego konfliktu. Wyatt wkrótce odkrywa, że to Quinn wysłała zdjęcia do Hope. Wyatt stara się zdobyć serce Logan. Spędzają razem wieczór karaoke w barze Bikini. Nazajutrz, Quinn informuje syna, że Liam ją zdemaskował. Hope konfrontuje się z nimi i Wyatt przeprasza ją. Logan oświadcza Liamowi, że potrzebuje więcej czasu i na razie nie wyjdzie za niego. Tymczasem Wyatt wpada na tajemniczy pomysł, który jeszcze bardziej rozgłośni nową kolekcję. Niedługo potem, diament znika. Kiedy w butiku zostaje sam Wyatt i strażnik Charlie, pojawiają się złodzieje, żądający diamentu. Zjawia się porucznik Baker. Podczas aresztowania, Wyatt wsuwa diament do kieszeni jednego ze złodziei. Zostają aresztowani. Wyatt przyznaje się do wszystkiego tylko Quinn. Liam i Wyatt rywalizują o Hope. Ona i syn Quinn biorą udział w sesji zdjęciowej, podczas której całują się. Wyatt proponuje Logan wyjazd służbowy do Indii. Ona informuje go, że wychodzi za Liama i na jego prośbę, zrywa umowę z firmą Fullerów. Wyatt nie może się z tym pogodzić. Hope przyznaje, że go kocha, ale bardziej kocha Liama. Wyatt przeprasza Liama i obiecuje uszanować jego małżeństwo. Prosi jednak, by nie zmuszał Hope do zrezygnowania z umowy między firmami. Liam nie zgadza się. W dniu ceremonii, Wyatt i Quinn chcą lecieć na Hawaje. Zjawia się jednak Hope, która uciekła ze ślubu. Informuje Quinn, że umowa między firmami nie zostanie zerwana. Planuje lecieć na Hawaje razem z Wyattem. Przylatuje również Liam, który wyjaśnia niedoszłej żonie, że to Quinn kazała Steffy nie dopuścić do ich ślubu. Prosi Hope, by wróciła z nim do L.A. Ona jednak nie zgadza się, więc Liam wraca do domu sam. W styczniu 2014, Bill odkupuje swój dom na plaży i daje go Wyattowi. Ten prosi Hope, by zamieszkali w nim razem. Logan uważa, że nie powinni się z niczym spieszyć, więc odmawia. Wyatt zamierza zabrać Hope w podróż przyczepą kempingową. Liam dzwoni do niej i prosi o spotkanie w jego domu. Nie zjawia się jednak, gdyż Quinn więzi go w windzie. Namawia syna, by jak najszybciej wyjechał z Hope. Wyatt zjawia się w domu Liama i rusza z Hope w drogę. W czasie podróży, Hope i Wyatt kochają się po raz pierwszy. Podróż przerywa im Liam, który informuje Logan, że to Wyatt stał za kradzieżą diamentu. Hope jest wściekła. Bracia kłócą się, a Hope odjeżdża, zostawiając ich samych. Wyatt podąża za Hope do FC, gdzie stara się wytłumaczyć ukochanej. Rick chce zerwać umowę z firmą Fullerów, ale Hope nie zgadza się. Daje Wyattowi jeszcze jedną szansę. W lutym 2014, Hope i Brooke lecą na konferencję do Paryża. Wyatt wkrada się na pokład samolotu i leci z ukochaną. Zabiera ze sobą kolekcję biżuterii Stephanie, którą dostał od Erica, aby móc ją zaprezentować. W Paryżu, Aly nakrywa Wyatta i Hope. Wpada we wściekłość. Oskarża go o zły wpływ na Hope i na firmę Forresterów. Podczas kłótni z Wyattem, Aly policzkuje go, a także zwalnia z firmy. Wyatt mówi Hope o całym zajściu. Później, Aly nakrywa Hope i Wyatta w łóżku. Robi mężczyźnie kolejną awanturę. Tymczasem Hope zwierza się Wyattowi, że martwi się o Brooke, gdyż Ridge i Katie chcą być razem. W marcu 2014, Forresterowie wspierają pomysł Wyatta, który zamierza użyć biżuterii Stephanie do następnej kolekcji. Tylko Aly i Pam są przeciwne. Fuller odkrywa, że Aly zna prawdę o kradzieży diamentu. Hope i Wyatt ustalają, że Eric powinien poznać prawdę. Dochodzi do konfrontacji. Rick zarządza, że występek Wyatta pozostanie tajemnicą. Aly jest wściekła. Tymczasem Wyatt wpada na pomysł, aby Hope kontynuowała linię bielizny Brooke, pod nazwą Sypialnie Hope. Członkowie firmy akceptują pomysł, ale Aly stanowczo protestuje. Udaje jej się namówić Hope, by wycofała się z tego pomysłu. W kwietniu 2014, Hope informuje zaskoczonego Wyatta, że może być w ciąży. Liam dowiaduje się o tym i jest przerażony. Wynik testu jest jednak negatywny. Hope i Wyatt planują udać się w kolejną podróż, ale Liam porywa Hope, kiedy ta wsiada do przyczepy kempingowej. Zawozi ją do swojego domu. Wyatt i Quinn ruszają za nimi. Hope wychodzi z Wyattem. Liam chce, by Hope podjęła ostateczną decyzję i prosi ją, aby spotykała się z nim i Wyattem jednocześnie. Zaprasza ją na kolację. Jeśli się zjawi, zgadza się spotykać z dwoma braćmi. Jeśli nie przyjdzie, Liam przestanie o nią walczyć. Hope jest rozdarta, ale zjawia się na kolacji. Decyduje się spotykać jednocześnie z Wyattem i Liamem, aby wreszcie zdecydować z którym z nich chce się związać. Małżeństwo z Hope (2014–2015) W maju 2014, Bill decyduje się dać Wyattowi swoje nazwisko. Wyatt zauważa, że matce zależy na Billu, choć ona zaprzecza. Wyjawia mu sekret dotyczący jej romansu ze Spencerem. Wyatt jest wściekły na matkę, gdy odkrywa, że wysłała Ridge'owi zdjęcie, na którym jest z Billem w łóżku. W efekcie, Ridge rusza na Bliski Wschód, aby przerwać ślub. Wyatt informuje o wszystkim Hope. Wkrótce wszyscy dowiadują się, że Ridge wypadł z helikoptera i wpadł do Zatoki Perskiej. Niestety, nie odnaleziono go. Liam całą winę zrzuca na Quinn. Kiedy obraża ją, Wyattowi puszczają nerwy i uderza brata. Hope jest wściekła. Quinn kradnie kluczyk do domku w Big Bear z biurka Pam. Wręcza go synowi i przekonuje, by zabrał tam Hope. Wyatt zaprasza ją do Big Bear, gdzie oświadcza się jej. Ona odrzuca go i postanawia związać się z Liamem. Załamany Wyatt jest wściekły na matkę. Oświadcza jej, że nie chce mieć z nią nic wspólnego. W czerwcu 2014, Wyatta odwiedza ojciec Hope, Deacon. Spencer mówi mu jak bardzo zależy mu na Hope. Liam i Hope informują Wyatta, że jego matka zaatakowała Liama i groziła jemu i Hope śmiercią. Oboje pytają Wyatta czy Quinn jest zdolna do morderstwa. Zdezorientowany Spencer udaje się do matki, ale nie zastaje jej. Jest zdziwiony, gdy spostrzega u niej Deacona. Ten spostrzega na jego piersi wisiorek Spencerów z małym mieczem. Informuje go, że matka wykonała identyczny miecz, ale o wiele większy. Przerażony Wyatt natychmiast wybiega. W porę powstrzymuje Quinn przez zranieniem Liama. Wyatt nie chce mieć nic wspólnego ze swoją matką. Quinn ucieka, a Wyatt dowiaduje się, że zgłosiła się dobrowolnie do szpitala psychiatrycznego. Relacje między Liamem i Wyattem polepszają się. Wyatt zgadza się zostać drużbą brata. Tymczasem umiera Ricardo Montemayor. Zgodnie z ostatnią wolą, Wyatt dostaje w spadku Hope Diamond. Ożywają w nim nadzieję na odzyskanie Hope. Ona i Liam proponują Wyattowi powrót do FC, aby współpracować z Ivy. Wyatt zgadza się. W lipcu 2014, Wyatt pokazuje Ivy Hope Diamond. Daje go Hope. Wyatt organizuje konferencję prasową, na której oficjalnie przekazuje diament Hope. Córka Brooke przyjmuje go. Wściekły Liam domaga się, by Hope zwolniła Wyatta i zwróciła mu diament. Ona jednak odmawia. Tymczasem Quinn opuszcza szpital. Wkrótce Wyatt dowiaduje się, że Ricardo Montemayor mógł zostać zamordowany. Wyatt wpada na pomysł promocji kolekcji HftF i diamentu w Paryżu. Hope i Rick mają lecieć ze Spencerem. Hope mówi Wyattowi, że Liam ma spotkać się z nią po sesji zdjęciowej. Tuż po niej, Hope oddaje diament Wyattowi. Ten liczy na to, że brat się nie zjawi. Kiedy Liam nie pojawia się na spotkaniu z Hope, Wyatt zabiera ją do Monte Carlo, na prywatny jacht Spencerów. Tam, ponownie daje jej diament i proponuje ślub. Hope i Wyatt zostają małżeństwem. Wracają do L.A., gdzie Brooke i Bill urządzają im przyjęcie. Bill informuje Wyatta, że Liam był w Paryżu, ale spóźnił się na spotkanie z Hope, gdyż ratował Ivy, która wpadła do Sekwany. Między braćmi dochodzi do kłótni. Tymczasem Hope wprowadza się do domu męża. Wyatt jest alergikiem i prosi Liama, by zabrał kociaka, którego kiedyś adoptowali z Hope. Do kłótni włącza się miłośnik zwierząt, Bob Barker, który uderza Wyatta. We wrześniu 2014, Wyatt chce zamienić domy z Liamem. Prosi Billa, by przekonał go do tego. Liam nie chce jednak o tym słyszeć. Uważa, że brat chce odebrać mu odebrać kolejną własność. Wyatt uważa, że dom Liama przyda się jemu i Hope, kiedy pojawią się dzieci. Informuje o swoim pomyśle zaskoczoną Hope. Tymczasem Liam zdobywa dowody na to, że to Quinn wepchnęła Ivy do rzeki, w konsekwencji czego Liam się spóźnił. Hope jest wściekła na teściową. Postanawia wrócić do Liama, ale odkrywa, że jest w ciąży. Dla dobra dziecka, postanawia zostać z mężem. Mówi szczęśliwemu Wyattowi o swojej decyzji, ale nie wspomina o ciąży. Wkrótce Hope mówi mu o dziecku, czym bardzo go uszczęśliwia. Córka Brooke zastrzega jednak, że nie chce widzieć Quinn w pobliżu ich dziecka. Wkrótce, Hope i Wyatt dowiadują się, że Deacon i Quinn zostali parą. W listopadzie 2014, Wyatt i Hope wybierają się na pierwsze badania USG dziecka. Hope jest wściekła, gdy okazuje się, że Quinn przebrała się za lekarza, aby móc uczestniczyć w badaniu. Wyatt i Ivy przygotowują się do wyjazdu do Amsterdamu, aby promować nową linię biżuterii z kolekcją HftF. W miejsce Ricka ma polecieć również Hope. Wyatt jest zaskoczony, gdy okazuje się, że leci z nimi także Liam, którego zaprosiła Ivy. Gdy docierają na miejsce, do Wyatta dzwoni Quinn i namawia syna, by wykorzystał okazję i wyswatał Liama i Ivy. Wyatt aranżuje dla nich romantyczną wycieczkę łodzią. Jednocześnie namawia brata, by związał się z Forrester. Hope podsłuchuje męża i zakłada, że to dla nich zorganizował on przejażdżkę łodzią. Kiedy o nią pyta, Wyatt wyznaje, że zaaranżował taką wycieczkę dla Liama i Ivy. Hope jest zdenerwowana, że mąż postępuje tak jak jego matka. Prosi Wyatta, by wrócili wcześniej do Los Angeles. W grudniu 2014, rozdarty między matką i żoną Wyatt prosi o radę Billa. Ojciec sugeruje mu załatwienie dla Quinn zakazu zbliżania się do Hope. Wyatt zgadza się, a Bill prosi Justina, by zajął się formalnościami. Wyatt jedzie do matki, aby wręczyć jej zakaz. W jej mieszkaniu zastaje jedynie Deacona, który jest zszokowany postępowaniem Wyatta. Wkrótce zjawia się przerażona Quinn, której wręcza zakaz zbliżania się. Matka wyznaje mu, że poszła zobaczyć się z Hope, która straciła równowagę i spadła ze schodów w ogrodzie Brooke. Przerażony Wyatt jedzie do szpitala, gdzie dowiaduje się, że jego synek nie żyje. Hope ma pretensje do męża, że nie zrobił wystarczająco dużo, by ochronić ją i dziecko. Wyatt jest wściekły na matkę. Tymczasem Hope wyjeżdża bez pożegnania z mężem do Mediolanu, do Brooke. Wyatt jest sfrustrowany, że żona nie chce opłakiwać straty razem z nim. Quinn namawia syna, by poleciał za Hope do Włoch. Wyatt wyjeżdża do żony. Wraca do miasta w lutym 2015. Rozstał się z Hope, która postanowiła zostać we Włoszech. Kiedy Rick każe nadrobić Wyattowi czas, który spędził w Mediolanie, Spencer odchodzi z FC. Bill i Liam informują go o swoim planie przejęcia firmy i zmuszają go do powrotu. Wyatt prosi Ricka o drugą szansę. Forrester drwi z niego, ale przyjmuje go z powrotem. Wyatt zostaje drużbą Billa na ślubie jego i Katie. Kiedy Eric wraca do miasta i okazuje Rickowi swoje wsparcie, Rick przeprasza wszystkich za swoje zachowanie. Przeprasza Wyatta za złe potraktowanie go. Wyatt martwi się czy Deacon jest odpowiednim partnerem dla jego matki. Quinn zapewnia syna, że Sharpe jest jej wierny. Kiedy przychodzi spóźniony, wyjaśnia, że musiał zająć się pijaną Brooke. W marcu 2015, Wyatt jest w szoku, kiedy Quinn i Deacon zaręczają się. Sharpe zapewnia Spencera, że kocha jego matkę. Wyatt informuje Brooke, że rozwiódł się z Hope. Tymczasem Rick ponownie zatrudnia Quinn w FC. Flirty z Nicole i Steffy oraz związek z Ivy (2015–2016) W kwietniu 2015, Wyatt podsłuchuje rozmowę Brooke i Deacona o tym, że byliby razem gdyby nie Quinn. Próbują mu się wytłumaczyć, ale Spencer nie chce ich słuchać. Udaje się do matki i wyznaje jej, co mówili Brooke i Deacon. Sharpe zapewnia narzeczoną, że to z nią chce spędzić resztę życia. Wyatt przekonuje Liama i Ivy, że jego matka się zmieniła. Tymczasem Wyatt podsłuchuje rozmowę Mayi i jej siostry, Nicole. Siostry rozmawiają o zachowaniu w tajemnicy sekretu, który mógłby zniszczyć Ricka i wywołać skandal. Wyatt informuje o wszystkim Billa, Liama i Katie. Następnie próbuje zaprzyjaźnić się z Nicole. Tymczasem Wyatt jest jedynym gościem na ślubie Quinn i Deacona. Mimo przerwania ceremonii przez Brooke, zostają małżeństwem. Wyatt proponuje Nicole, aby została modelką do biżuterii. Zaprasza ją do siebie, gdzie próbuje ją skłonić do ujawnienia sekretu. Kiedy dziewczyna chce wyjść, Wyatt całuje ją. Nazajutrz zabiera ją w romantyczną podróż prywatnym samolotem do San Francisco. Nicole prawie wyjawia mu sekret. Udaje mu się jedynie ustalić, że sekret dotyczy Mayi, o czym mówi pozostałym. W maju 2015, Nicole wyznaje Wyattowi sekret Mayi - jest ona osobą transgenderyczną. Spencer natychmiast informuje o tym Liama, Billa i Katie. Katie i Liam uważają to za zbyt prywatną rzecz, więc Bill zgadza się nie opublikować tej historii. Kiedy Wyatt przyznaje Ridge'owi, że powiedział o wszystkim ojcu, Ridge kłóci się ze Spencerem. Katie każe mężowi wycofać się z opublikowania historii. Bill zgadza się. Jednak w tajemnicy przed wszystkimi, Bill publikuje w prasie informację o Mayi. Nicole konfrontuje się z Wyattem i wyraża swoje rozczarowanie jego zachowaniem. W czerwcu 2015, Liam, Steffy i Ridge realizują swój plan i odbierają Rickowi firmę. Ivy namawia Wyatta, by umówił się ze Steffy. Wyatt namawia Steffy, by zapomniała o jego bracie i całuje ją. Quinn jest zachwycona, że syn zainteresował się nową kobietą, natomiast sytuacja nie podoba się Billowi. Liam również jest zaskoczony, gdy dowiaduje się o pocałunku. Tymczasem Quinn informuje syna, że Ivy grozi deportacja i dziewczyna wzięła ślub z Liamem. Wyatt pociesza Steffy. W lipcu 2015, Wyatt raz jeszcze przeprasza Nicole. Pociesza Ivy i żąda od Liama, by wreszcie wybrał między nią a Steffy. Ivy informuje Wyatta i Liama, że znalazła w szafie Aly tablicę z pokreślonymi zdjęciami Steffy i Mayi. Wkrótce, Ivy informuje Wyatta o śmierci Aly. Pokazuje mu nagranie, na którym Steffy działa w samoobronie i uderza Aly kluczem od kół. Dziewczyna upada i uderza głową o kamień, co jest przyczyną jej śmierci. Tuż po pogrzebie, Liam oświadcza Ivy, że wraca do Steffy. Wyatt pociesza dziewczynę i przekonuje, że nikomu nie może pokazać swojego nagrania. Aby odwrócić uwagę Ivy od śmierci Aly, Wyatt całuje ją i zaprasza na kolację. W sierpniu 2015, Ivy pokazuje nagranie Thomasowi. Oświadcza Wyattowi, że będzie milczeć w sprawie nagrania, jeśli zostanie ona nową twarzą FC. Spencer jest zaskoczony, ale popiera jej pomysł. Ridge zarządza jednak, że głównymi modelkami będą Maya oraz Steffy. Ivy zgłasza swoją kandydaturę, a popierają ją Wyatt i Thomas. Ridge obiecuje to przemyśleć. Steffy dowiaduje się o nagraniu i prosi Wyatta, by je usunął. Spencer zgadza się, ale przyłapuje go Ivy. Przekonuje go, by tego nie robił i idą razem do łóżka. Kiedy Steffy informuje Liama o nagraniu, zjawia się on u Ivy i Wyatta, którzy puszczają mu feralny film. We wrześniu 2015, Steffy ponownie prosi Wyatta, by pomógł jej w pozbyciu się nagrania, ale przerywa im Ivy. Po szczerej rozmowie z kuzynką i chłopakiem, dziewczyna usuwa film ze śmiercią Aly i przeprasza Steffy. Ivy przygotowuje się do swojej pierwszej sesji zdjęciowej. Steffy oświadcza jednak kuzynce, że nie będzie twarzą firmy i zostaje zwolniona, gdyż nie zapracowała na tę pozycję. Ivy protestuje, więc Steffy wzywa ochronę, która wyprowadza ją z firmy. Wyatt chce stworzyć konkurencyjny dom mody Spencerów, który finalizowany byłby przez jego ojca. Katie mogłaby go współprowadzić, a Ivy pracowałaby jako projektantka. Bill nie zgadza się jednak na pomysł syna, gdyż nie chce pogłębiać jego konfliktu z Liamem. Wyatt zwierza się Quinn, która ma pretensje do Billa, że nie traktuje swoich synów w ten sam sposób. Kłóci się także z Liamem, który ostrzega Wyatta, że jego matka znów może stać się niebezpieczna. W październiku 2015, Ivy prosi Erica, aby wstawił się za nią u jej kuzynki. Forrester poznaje prawdę o śmierci Aly i późniejszych wydarzeniach. Za jego namową, Steffy ponownie zatrudnia Ivy i chce, aby została modelką bielizny. Liam przerywa jednak sesję zdjęciową i doprowadza do pogodzenia się kuzynek. W listopadzie 2015, podczas zebrania w firmie, Thomas nie szczędzi uszczypliwych komentarzy pod adresem Wyatta i Liama. Wyatt każe Forresterowi trzymać się z dala od Ivy, kiedy zauważa jego zainteresowanie nią. Wkrótce, Spencer wylatuje służbowo razem z Quinn do San Francisco. Ona porównuje Ivy do Hope i ostrzega syna, żeby uważał na nią. Tymczasem Steffy zaręcza się z Liamem. Dziewczyna radzi przyszłemu szwagrowi, aby pokazał Ivy jak bardzo mu na niej zależy. W grudniu 2015, Steffy wyjawia Wyattowi, że Ivy całowała się z Thomasem podczas jego nieobecności. Spencer nie chce słuchać tłumaczeń swojej dziewczyny i wzburzony wybiega z domku na plaży. Wkrótce, Quinn dzwoni do syna z informacją, że Ivy została porażona prądem i trafiła do szpitala. Wyatt czuwa przy swojej dziewczynie. Po odzyskaniu przytomności przez Ivy, ona i Wyatt wyznają sobie miłość. Dziewczyna mówi Spencerowi, że boi się Steffy, która popchnęła ją w wiązkę uszkodzonych kabli. Porucznik Baker wręcza Steffy tymczasowy zakaz zbliżania się do Ivy, co oznacza, że nie będzie mogła ona przez jakiś pracować w firmie. Wkrótce, dziewczyna zmienia zdanie i wycofuje zakaz. Wyatt chce oświadczyć się Ivy i pyta Liama co o tym sądzi. W obecności brata i Steffy, Spencer porsi Ivy o rękę. Zjawia się Quinn, która powstrzymuje syna i informuje go, że jego dziewczyna pragnie być z Liamem. Ivy przyznaje się do swoich uczuć, a zraniony Wyatt każe jej wyjść z jego domu. Wkrótce, Ivy ponownie trafia do szpitala po upadku ze schodów. Quinn mówi synowi, że ma on dużo wspólnego ze Steffy. Namawia Wyatta, aby spotkał się z nią i zaoferował jej wsparcie, gdyż Liam jest na nią wściekły. W styczniu 2016, mężczyzna nie kontaktuje się z narzeczoną. Wyatt przekonuje ją, że jego brat potrzebuje czasu. Liam informuje Steffy, że jest z Ivy w Sydney. Zrozpaczona kobieta nie daje dokończyć narzeczonemu i rozłącza się. Zakłada, że Liam wrócił do Ivy. Steffy i Wyatt piją wino i pocieszają się nawzajem. Spencer próbuje zbliżyć się do niej, ale ona przypomina mu, że jest zaręczona z Liamem. On jednak uważa, że jego brat na nią nie zasługuje. Steffy i Wyatt zasypiają w łóżku. Quinn jest zachwycona, gdy syn mówi jej o nocy spędzonej w domu Steffy. Tymczasem Liam wraca do miasta i każe się narzeczonej wyprowadzić, bez słowa wyjaśnienia. Tymczasem Quinn wyznaje synowi, że ona i Deacon są w separacji. Steffy czeka na Liama, który wysyła jej wiadomości, że potrzebuje czasu dla siebie i między nimi koniec. Dziewczyna jest zrozpaczona. Aby odwrócić jej uwagę od problemów, Wyatt zabiera ją na plażę, gdzie wspólnie spędzają czas i dochodzi między nimi do pocałunku. Spencer kupuje jej motocykl. Dziewczyna jest zaskoczona, gdyż nie jeździła od czasu wypadku i poronienia. Wyatt przekonuje ją, że czas zmierzyć się ze swoimi lękami. Steffy wsiada na motocykl i jest wdzięczna Wyattowi za pomoc. W lutym 2016, Wyatt urządza Steffy piknik na plaży. Wyznaje, że chce z nią spędzić resztę swojego życia. Mężczyzna zwierza się Caroline. Tymczasem Steffy jest zrozpaczona, kiedy odsłuchuje wiadomość od Liama, który żąda, aby dziewczyna nie kontaktowała się z nim więcej. Wyatt pociesza ją i przekonuje, że jego brat ją porzucił. W walentynki, Steffy i Wyatt uprawiają seks. Wyatt zjawia się z niezapowiedzaną wizytą w chatce Quinn w Topandze. Odkrywa, że matka spotyka się z tajemniczym Adamem. Jest ciekawy, dlaczego kobieta nie chce mu go przedstawić. Wyatt mówi Steffy o nowym mężczyźnie w życiu jego matki, Adamie. Kiedy dziewczyna dzwoni do Quinn w sprawie biżuterii, połączenie odbiera Adam, ale Quinn szybko przejmuje telefon. Wyatt proponuje Steffy, aby wprowadziła się do niego. Ona jednak nie chce zamieszkiwać z mężczyzną przed ślubem. Spencer oświadcza się więc dziewczynie. Steffy jest zaskoczona, ale zgadza się zostać jego żoną. W marcu 2016, Wyatt informuje rodziców i Katie o swoich zaręczynach. Bill zapewnia syna, że go wspiera. Quinn namawia syna, aby zrezygnował z pracy w FC i przeszedł do firmy ojca. Wkrótce, Caroline rodzi chłopca, Douglasa. Steffy i Wyatt dyskutują o nieobecności Liama podczas narodzin dziecka. Bill przyznaje Wyattowi, że faworyzował jego brata, który miał tylko jego. Spencer przyjmuje propozycję pracy w firmie ojca i dzwoni do Quinn, aby zrezygnować z posady w FC. Wkrótce, Steffy opowiada Wyattowi o swoich rozmowach z Ivy i Hope, które nie wiedzą, gdzie podziewa się Liam. Niebawem, Charlie pokazuje zszokowanemu Wyattowi nagranie z monitoringu, na którym Quinn kłóci się z Liamem, który mdeje. Następnie, kobieta wyjeżdża z parkingu z nieprzytomnym Spencerem. Wyatt konfrontuje się z matką, która tłumaczy, że chciała zawieźć Liama do szpitala, ale kiedy ten się ocknął, odjechał. Charlie chce przeprowadzić dochodzenie, ale Wyatt prosi go, by nikomu o tym nie mówił. Następnie prosi Steffy, aby pobrali się jak najszybciej na plaży, w miejscu, w którym oznajmił jej, że chce z nią spędzić resztę życia. Wyatt informuje podekscytowaną Quinn o ślubie. Proponuje matce, aby przyprowadziła ze sobą Adama. Bill zgadza się zostać drużbą syna. Ślubu ma udzielić wielebny Rydale. Małżeństwo ze Steffy (2016–2017) thumb|205px|Ślub ze Steffy (2016)W kwietniu 2016, Steffy i Wyatt zostają małżeństwem. Nie wymieniają się jednak obrączkami, gdyż chcą je sobie wytatuować. Decydują się zostać w mieście na czas miesiąca miodowego. Wyatt chce poznać Adama i planuje zjawić się u matki z niezapowiedzianą wizytą. Jest w szoku, kiedy zjawia się w chacie Quinn i widzi jej pocałunek z Liamem. Mężczyzna żąda od matki wyjaśnień. Ona wyznaje, że opiekowała się Spencerem, który stracił pamięć. Utrzymuje, że jest z nim szczęśliwa i nie pozwoli nikomu tego zniszczyć. Namawia syna, aby o niczym nikomu nie mówił, gdyż oboje wszystko stracą. Wyatt nie chce jej słuchać i wyważa drzwi do chatki, kiedy matka nie chce ich otworzyć. Wściekły Liam konfrontuje się z Quinn, która utrzymuje, że go kocha. Błaga go, by razem wyjechali. Spencer oświadcza jednak, że wraca do Steffy, a Quinn trafi do więzienia. Kobieta próbuje uciec, ale Liam i Wyatt zamykają ją w szafie. Wyatt zawozi brata na spotkanie ze Steffy. Kiedy rozwścieczony Bill poznaje prawdę, jedzie razem z Wyattem do chatki w Topandze, ale Quinn ucieka. Porucznik Baker rozpoczyna jej poszukiwania. Wyatt chce powiedzieć bratu o swoim ślubie, ale Steffy uważa, że Spencer nie jest na to gotowy i powinien to usłyszeć od niej. Kobieta jest zła na męża, że nie poinformował jej wcześniej o nagraniu z monitoringu. Oboje zgadzają się, że Quinn porwała Liama, aby ich połączyć. Bill staje po stronie Wyatta i radzi Liamowi, aby zaakceptował małżeństwo brata. Liam jednak zapowiada Wyattowi, że zamierza odzyskać to, co należy do niego. Żąda, aby odszedł od Steffy, gdyż ich małżeństwo jest jedynie wynikiem intryg Quinn. Zastanawia się, czy brat wiedział o tym, co robi jego matka. Wkróce, Wyatt i Steffy tatuują sobie na palcach obrączki. W maju 2016, Quinn zjawia się u Steffy i zostaje zatrzymana. Wyznaje Liamowi miłość i błaga go, by nie pozwolił jej aresztować. Wyatt i Steffy są zgodni, że uczucia Quinn do Liama wydają się być szczere. Spencer odwiedza matkę w areszcie. Przypomina jej, że kobieta zakochała się nie w Liamie, lecz w Adamie, którego sobie wymyśliła. Quinn wciąż jest jednak wdzięczna Spencerowi za zmianę, którą w niej dokonał. Prosi syna, aby przekonał Liama do niewniesienia zarzutów przeciwko niej. Wyatt uważa, że jego matka potrzebuje specjalistycznej pomocy. Prosi brata, aby zrezygnował z oskarżenia jej. Kiedy Liam nie wnosi pozwu, Wyatt dziękuje bratu i obiecuje trzymać matkę z dala od niego. W czerwcu 2016, Quinn mówi Wyattowi o swoich obawach, że Steffy ulegnie Liamowi. Spencer zapewnia matkę, że żona go kocha. Steffy wyprasza Quinn ze swojego domu. Nie chce, aby kobieta zbliżała się do niej i jej męża. Wyatt przypomina jej, że to wciąż jego matka. Wkrótce, Spencer wspomina żonie, że wielebnego Rydale'a, który udzielił im ślubu, znalazł za pośrednictwem internetu. Tymczasem ktoś włamuje się do domu Liama. Wyatt rozpoznaje we włamywaczu Rydale'a. On zapewnia, że wypełnił wszelkie dokumenty odnośnie ślubu. Spencer obawia się, że jeśli jego ślub jest nieważny, straci Steffy. On i Bill spotykają się ze znajomą Billa z urzędu, Emmy, która potwierdza słowa wielebnego. Niebawem, Spencer zwołuje zebranie rodzinne, aby porozmawiać o ostatnich wydarzeniach i pogodzić rodzinę. Przy wszystkich, żąda od Liama, aby uszanował małżeństwo Steffy i Wyatta. Tymczasem Quinn bezskutecznie próbuje pogodzić się z synową. Na prośbę Steffy, Wyatt wyprasza swoją matkę i prosi, by więcej nie zjawiała się w ich domu. Wkrótce, Liam sugeruje zmianę wizerunku Spencer Publications, stworzenie fundacji i wsparcie organizacji dobroczynnych na globalną skalę. Bill i Wyatt nie są przekonani do jego pomysłów, które ich zdaniem zdecydowanie obniżą wartość i zyski firmy. Wyatt wpada na pomysł, aby Steffy promowała wizerunek SP poprzez portale społecznościowe. Kobieta ma dość niezapowiedzianych wizyt Quinn. Rozumie, że jest matką jej męża, ale zabrania jej się spotykać z nim w ich domu czy pracy. W lipcu 2016, Wyatt prosi matkę, by trzymała się z dala od Forresterów. Liam mówi bratu o romansie ich ojca z Brooke. Dodaje, że nie zamierza więcej uważać Billa za przykład i szanować małżeństwa Wyatta ze Steffy. Wkrótce, Bill zabiera Willa od Katie. Liam jest wściekły na ojca, podczas gdy Wyatt go popiera. Bill upiera się, że zależy mu jedynie na bezpieczeństwie syna. Wkrótce, Spencer informuje swoich synów, że ze względu na ostatnie wydarzenia, nie może jechać do Monako na szczyt Spencer Publications. Zamierza tam wysłać w swoimi imieniu Liama, Wyatta i Steffy. Na prośbę wnuczki, do wyjazdu dołącza również Eric. Steffy robi furorę na portalach społecznościowych jako twarz SP. Liam informuje Wyatta i Steffy, że wydawało mu się, iż spostrzegł Quinn podczas przechadzki po Monte Carlo. Małżonkowie mu nie dowierzają i starają się go uspokoić. Steffy namawia Wyatta, aby wsparł swojego brata w jego pomyśle z fundacją. W sierpniu 2016, Liam nieustannie martwi się, że Quinn wciąż zagraża Steffy. Wyatt oskarża brata, że ma nadzieję na to, iż jego matka zniszczy jego małżeństwo. Spencer jest oszołomiony, kiedy w jego apartamencie pojawia się Quinn i mówi, że przyleciała spotkać się z Erikiem, z którym od dawna ma romans. Każe matce zerwać z Forresterem i wracać do L.A. Między Steffy i Wyattem dochodzi do kłótni. Eric zapewnia Spencera, że Quinn go nie wykorzystywała i troszczyli się o siebie wzajemnie. Steffy żąda od męża, aby podjęli zdecydowane kroki przeciwko Quinn. Chce, aby ją aresztowano lub wręczono jej zakaz zbliżania się. Wyatt obiecuje żonie, że jego matka nie będzie już obecna w ich życiu. Po powrocie do kraju, Spencer chce, aby Quinn wyjechała z miasta. Mężczyzna jest sfrustrowany ciągłą obecnością brata przy Steffy. Liam uważa, że nie będzie ona bezpieczna, jeśli pozostanie żoną Wyatta. Wkrotce, Steffy informuje męża, że Eric postanowił ponownie zatrudnić Quinn w FC. Wyatt przysięga jej, że tym razem rozwiąże sprawę z matką. Jedzie do jej mieszkania, ale jej nie zastaje. Znajduje ją w rezydencji Forresterów. Jest w szoku, kiedy Eric oznajmia mu, że Quinn wprowadza się do niego. Wyatt zabrania matce tego robić, przez wzgląd na Steffy. Quinn jednak uważa, że zasługuje na odrobinę szczęścia u boku mężczyzny, który traktuje ją z szacunkiem. Wyatt żąda od niej, aby zakończyła swój nowy związek, gdyż może on zagrażać jego małżeństwu. Spencer informuje o wszystkim Liama. Tymczasem Steffy oświadcza mężowi, że się wyprowadza. Wyatt podejrzewa, że żona szuka wymówek, aby wrócić do Liama. Błaga o ostatnią szansę na załatwienie sprawy z Quinn. Przyrzeka, że wykreślił matkę ze swojego życia. Steffy opuszcza jednak ich dom. Wyatt obwinia matkę o rozpad swojego małżeństwa. Zjawia się w rezydencji Forresterów i każe Quinn się pakować, ale Eric im przerwya. Bezradny Wyatt żąda od Liama, aby trzymał się z dala od jego żony. Namawia Steffy, aby spróbowała rozmówić się z dziadkiem. Wyatt oskarża matkę o niszczenie mu życia. Quinn zapewnia, że nie pozwoli na rozpad jego małżeństwa. We wrześniu 2016, Wyatt zwierza się Thomasowi. Próbuje także uświadomić matce, że jej związek niszczy jego małżeństwo. Wkrótce, Spencer oznajmia żonie, że jest zmęczony czekaniem i prosi ją, by wróciła do domu. Chce wiedzieć, czy dziewczyna zamierza zakończyć ich małżeństwo. Ona jednak nie udziela mu jednoznacznej odpowiedzi. Wyatt nie ukrywa oburzenia, kiedy matka zaprasza go na swój ślub z Erikiem. Ostatecznie, Forresterowie oraz Wyatt nie pojawiają się na ceremonii, która wbrew oczekiwaniom, dochodzi do skutku, o czym informuje wszystkich Ivy. Quinn wyjawia Wyattowi, jak bardzo Eric czuje się zraniony. Po konfrontacji z rodziną, Forrester traci przytomność w swoim gabinecie. Mężczyzna trafia do szpitala, gdzie zajmuje się nim dr Andrews, który stwierdza krwotok śródmózgowy. W październiku 2016, okazuje się, że Quinn i Eric nie są małżeństwem w świetle prawa. Steffy i Ridge wyrzucają kobietę ze szpitala. Quinn wdziera się do gabinetu CEO, aby skonfrontować się ze Steffy, która każe jej zabrać swoje rzeczy z firmy. Wyatt stara się załagodzić konflikt i prosi matkę, aby dostosowała się do decyzji Forresterów. Następnie prosi Steffy o powrót do domu, skoro jego matka nie jest już częścią jej rodziny i firmy. Dziewczyna przystaje na prośbę męża. Wyatt podsłuchuje rozmowę Cartera z Ridge'em i Steffy. Odkrywa, że Eric wyznaczył Quinn na swoją pełnomocniczkę. Steffy błaga męża, aby zataił ten fakt przed matką, lecz on uważa, że Quinn i Erica łączy szczere uczucie i wyznaje matce prawdę. Quinn jest zachwycona, że nie będzie musiała już opuszczać Erica. Ridge oznajmia Wyattowi, że swoim występkiem zakończył swoje małżeństwo. Spencer przekonuje żonę, że ich rodziny nie powinny mieć wpływu na ich małżeństwo.Ona nie może mu wybaczyć, że powiadomił Quinn o pełnomocnictwie, tym samym umacniając jej pozycję w rodzinie Forresterów. Steffy nie widzi ratunku dla swojego małżeństwa. Zanim opuszcza domek na plaży, całuje Wyatta na pożegnanie. Spencer obwiania matkę o rozstanie ze Steffy. Niebawem, Eric sugeruje Wyattowi, aby wprowadził się do rezydencji. Quinn jest zachwycona, kiedy syn się zgadza. Ona i Eric dokonują podpisania aktu małżeństwa. Forrester nazywa Wyatta swoim synem. Prosi również żonę, aby tymczasowo zarządzała firmą w jego imieniu. Quinn i Wyatt informują Forresterów o decyzji Erica. Ridge oświadcza im, że to on będzie zarządzać firmą. Quinn jednak pozbawia Forrestera i Steffy ich stanowisk, a następnie mianuje się tymczasowym CEO firmy. Nieugięci Forresterowie i Brooke otwarcie sprzeciwiają się Quinn. Wyatt zgadza się zostać drużbą ojca na jego ślubie z Brooke. Ridge próbuje zakłócić ceremonię i prosi Brooke, by do niego wróciła. Bill odwołuje ślub, ale narzeczona przekonuje go do zmiany zdania. Jednak Bill przerywa ceremonię, zostawia Brooke przed ołtarzem i opuszcza rezydencję. W listopadzie 2016, Wyatt zawiadamia Quinn i Erica o fiasku podczas ceremonii. Informuje także o niepowodzeniu planu Ridge'a, związanym z przejęciem władzy w firmie za pomocą udziałów Billa. Eric prosi Quinn i Wyatta, aby zajęli się nadchodzącym pokazem mody. Na prośbę Erica, Ridge, Steffy i Pamela zjawiają się w rezydencji. Są zaskoczeni, kiedy dowiaduje się, że Wyatt zamieszkał razem z Forresterem i Quinn. Eric wypomina Steffy i Ridge'owi ich błędy oraz manipulacje. Zapowiada bliskim, że to Quinn będzie zajmować się nadchodzącym pokazem. Steffy nie może uwierzyć, że Wyatt zmienił zdanie o swojej matce. Spencer obiecuje dać żonie rozwód i oznajmia, że zawsze będzie ją kochać. Wyznaje jednak Ivy, że wciąż żywi nadzieję na powrót do Steffy. Córka Johna przeprasza mężczyznę za okoliczności, w których się rozstali. Tymczasem Ridge jest zmuszony omawiać szczegóły nadchodzącego pokazu z Quinn, Ivy oraz Wyattem. Quinn jest wdzięczna synowi i Ivy za wsparcie. Podczas zebrania w firmie, żona Erica zaskakuje wszystkich oznajmiając, że to ona wystąpi w roli konferansjerki, a nie Ridge. W dzień pokazu, Forresterowie nie chcą współpracować z Quinn, której jedynymi sojusznikami są Ivy i Wyatt. Kolekcja odnosi sukces. Szczęśliwa Quinn dziękuje Wyattowi i Ivy oraz Ridge'owi i Steffy za współpracę. Niebawem, Wyatt nie zamierza pojawiać się na kolacji z okazji Święta Dziękczynienia u Forresterów. Wyznaje żonie, że za nią tęskni i nie chce siedzieć przy jednym stole z nią i Liamem. Kiedy Steffy proponuje mu rozpoczęcie nowego rozdziału, Wyatt zgadza się pojawić na kolacji. W grudniu 2016, Quinn i Eric zachęcają Wyatta do walki o żonę. Quinn obwinia się za rozpad małżeństwa syna. Zapewnia Wyatta, że zrobi wszystko, by je naprawić. Eric, za namową żony, proponuje Steffy stanowisko CEO w domu mody. Liam jest jednak temu przeciwny. Wyatt nie rozumie postawy brata i uważa, że powinien on cieszyć się z szansy, jaką dostała Steffy. Liam jest jednak pewien, że Quinn po raz kolejny chce dopuścić się manipulacji i ukrywa swój prawdziwy cel, jakim jest zjednoczenie Wyatta i Steffy. Podczas zebrania w firmie, Eric potwierdza, że nie zamierza wracać do firmy i będzie pracować w domu. Rick i Ridge czują się pominięci i protestują, kiedy ich ojciec proponuje Wyattowi posadę specjalisty ds. PR, a ten się zgadza. Eric zaznacza, że jeśli Steffy nie obejmie stanowiska CEO, to Quinn nadal będzie zarządzać firmą. Dziewczyna przyjmuje więc propozycję i zostaje mianowana dyrektorem FC. Rick, Ridge i Pamela wyrażają swój sprzeciw odnośnie do nowych zmian w kierownictwie. Wszyscy są w szoku, kiedy Eric mianuje Quinn prezesem firmy, zostawiając swoim synom stanowiska wiceprezesów. Wyatt wykorzystuje okazję i sugeruje Steffy, że wciąż mogą do siebie wrócić. Wyatt sprzecza się z Rickiem o swoje nowe stanowisko. Niedługo potem, Quinn opowiada synowi o kłótni Erica i Liama. Kobieta zapewnia Wyatta, że jej mąż stoi po jego stronie. Eric nie kryje wzruszenia, kiedy pomimo innych planów, rodzina pojawia się w rezydencji, aby wspólnie świętować Boże Narodzenie. Liam neguje pomysły brata, związane z medialnym wizerunkiem Steffy. Wyatt umieszcza na stronie FC film o nowej CEO, używając archiwalnych scen z czasów, kiedy była modelką bielizny. Oburzony Liam twierdzi, że nagranie godzi w wizerunek Steffy. Tymczasem Eric daje Steffy do zrozumienia, że nie powinna ona mieszkać z bratem męża przed otrzymaniem rozwodu. Kobieta postanawia przeprowadzić się do loftu Thomasa. W styczniu 2017, wściekły Liam konfrontuje się z bratem i zapowiada mu, że plan jego matki się nie powiedzie. Wyatt proponuje Steffy, by wprowadziła się do jego domku na plaży. Ona daje jednak mężczyźnie do zrozumienia, że do niego nie wróci. Niebawem, Steffy uczestniczny w sesji zdjęciowej, nadzorowanej przez Wyatta i Nicole, co doprowadza do kolejnej sprzeczki między braćmi Spencer. Wkrótce, Wyatt prezentuje Steffy, Quinn i Ericowi swój nowy pomysł - linię perfum Steffy Beverly Hills. Forrester ofiaruje wnuczce jej portret i obiecuje, że zawiśnie on nad kominkiem, jeśli kobieta wprowadzi się do rezydencji. Dodaje, że posiadłość zostanie na nią przepisana. Steffy odrzuca wszystkie propozycje i oświadcza, że nie zamieszka w rezydencji. Wyatt jest sfrustrowany, kiedy natyka się na całujących się Steffy i Liama. Przypomina dziewczynie, że wciąż są małżeństwem. W rozmowie z Erikiem i Wyattem, Katie stwierdza, iż nie powinni oni naciskać na Steffy, aby wróciła do męża. Spencer oznajmia Ericowi, że nie chce wywierać presji na swojej żonie. Zamierza również wyprowadzić się z rezydencji i zamieszkać w domku na plaży. Wyatt prosi Steffy o spotkanie. Dziewczyna jest zaskoczona, kiedy Spencer zaprasza na ich spotkanie Cartera, który dostarcza zatwierdzone dokumenty rozwodowe. W domku na plaży zjawia się również lekarz Steffy, który usuwa jej tatuaż-obrączkę. Wyatt także poddaje się takiemu zabiegowi. Byli małżonkowie rozstają się w przyjaznej atmosferze. Niebawem, Wyatt informuje Quinn i Erica o sfinalizowanym rozwodzie. Oznajmia także Liamowi, że rozumie, dlaczego zakończenie jego małżeństwa było jedynym rozwiązaniem. Bracia dochodzą do porozumienia. W lutym 2017, Wyatt oznajmia Steffy, że rezygnuje z pracy w FC, gdyż boli go ich bliska współpraca. W marcu 2017, Wyatt topi swoje smutki w alkoholu w Il Giardino, kiedy Steffy i Liam biorą ślub w Sydney. Nicole i Zende starają się go pocieszyć. W kwietniu 2017, Wyatt odkrywa, że Bill napisał niepochlebną recenzję na temat pokazu Spectry i podpisał się nazwiskiem Jarretta. Zrobił to, by doprowadzić do upadku Spectry, gdyż w miejscu budynku firmy planuje wybudować swój wieżowiec. Jarrett informuje Billa i Wyatta o planowanym kolejnym pokazie Spectry. Dziennikarz podkreśla, że tym razem napisze rzetelną i obiektywną recenzję. Wkrótce, Bill informuje synów o zaręczynach z Brooke. W maju 2017, Wyatt krytykuje Liama, kiedy ten przyznaje, że wyznał Steffy prawdę o recenzji ich ojca. Wkrótce, Wyatt, Liam i Justin zjawiają się w rezydencji Spencerów jako jedynymi goście weselni Brooke i Billa. Justin przewodniczy ceremonii, a narzeczeni zostają małżeństwem. W czerwcu 2017, ktoś dokonuje zamachu na życie Quinn, strzelając do niej. Kobieta oskarża Katie, z którą jest w konflikcie. Wyatt zawiadamia o wszystkim Billa, ale nie podobają mu się jego żarty pod adresem matki. Spencer nie ukrywa, że nie współczuje kobiecie. Zamachowcem Quinn okazuje się być Deacon. Tymczasem Katie zajmuje dawne stanowisko Wyatt w dziale PR w FC. Katie prosi go o pomoc, gdyż chce być na bieżąco z tym, co jest obecnie w modzie. Oboje wpadają na pomysł zorganizowania charytatywnego pokazu strojów kąpielowych na szczycie Spencer Publications w Monako. Steffy podoba się ten pomysł. Katie i Wyatt jedzą wspólnie lunch, podczas którego kobieta dziękuje mu za pomoc. On natomiast jest wdzięczny, że nie powiedziała ona nikomu, że jest współautorem pomysłu z pokazem. Wyatt oficjalnie zgadza się także na współpracę przy pokazie w imieniu firmy Spencerów. Zaręczyny z Katie i związek z Sally (2017–) W lipcu 2017, Wyatt odkrywa, że Eric wyprowadził się z rezydencji. Quinn nie chce jednak zdradzić synowi powodu. Niebawem, Wyatt wyznaje Katie, że dobrze mu się z nią współpracuje przy przygotowaniach do pokazu w Monte Carlo. Po zakończeniu udanego pokazu w Monako, w przypływie emocji, między Katie i Wyattem dochodzi do pocałunku. Oboje szukają wytłumaczenia swojego zachowania, ale ich rozmyślenia kończą się kolejnymi zbliżeniami. W sierpniu 2017, podczas świętowania sukcesu pokazu w nocnym klubie, Katie i Wyatt nie przestają ze sobą flirtować. Wkrótce, Katie informuje Wyatta, że była świadkiem czułej chwili Mai, która pocałowała Zende. Wyatta uważa, że Katie przesadza. Zmienia temat i proponuje jej randkę, ale ona go odrzuca. Wyatt przekonuje, by dali sobie szansę i zobaczyli jak rozwinie się ich relacja. Kobieta jednak próbuje umówić go z Charlotte. Wyatt nie daje za wygraną i odrzuca wszelkie zastrzeżenia Katie, zachęcając ją do zwykłej zabawy. Loganówna ulega mu i nie broni się przed jego pocałunkami. Katie i Wyatt zbliżają się do siebie, a wkrótce także kochają się ze sobą. Bill zjawia się w domu Katie, której udaje się ukryć Wyatta w łazience. Spencer zastaje byłą żonę w łóżku i domyśla się, że ma ona kogoś. Życzy jej szczęścia. We wrześniu 2017, Wyatt wyznaje Katie, że chciałby pewnego dnia odziedziczyć firmę po ojcu. Tymczasem Liam oficjalnie ogłasza przejęcie stanowiska CEO. Rozczarowany Wyatt żąda od ojca wyjaśnień, lecz on nie zamierza tłumaczyć się synowi i odpowiada jedynie, że sytuacja jest tymczasowa. Wyatt informuje Katie o zmianach w firmie. Jest rozczarowany, ponieważ usilnie wierzył, że to on zostanie następcą ojca. Liam prosi brata, by po prostu zaakceptował zmiany w firmie i nie dociekał prawdy. Wkrótce, Justin i Wyatt odkrywają, że Liam zakupił spalony budynek Spectry za 50 mln dolarów, a następnie oddał go Sally. Wyatt otwarcie krytykuje decyzje Liama i nadal żąda wyjaśnień. Ostrzega brata, że żądny zemsty Bill każe mu za wszystko zapłacić. Podczas rozmowy z roztrzęsioną Katie, Wyatt domyśla się, że to Bill zlecił podpalenie budynku Spectry, a Liam zna prawdę i szantażem przejął firmę. Spencer konfrontuje się z ojcem, który wszystko potwierdza. Wyatt krytykuje brata za szantażowanie Billa. Liam upiera się, że nie zamierza pozwalać ojcu na terroryzowanie innych i wyjawia, że Bill wmówił Thomasowi, że Caroline jest śmiertelnie chora. Liam proponuje bratu wspólne prowadzenie firmy. Wyattowi nie podoba się jednak występowanie przeciwko ojcu. Krytykuje brata za hojność wobec Sally i ostrzega, że Bill będzie szukał zemsty. W październiku 2017, Eric nakrywa Katie i Wyatta na pocałunku. Przyznają się do romansu, ale proszą go o dyskrecję. Wkrótce, Katie i Wyatt oddają się miłosnym uniesieniom w sypialni, gdzie nakrywa ich oszołomiona Quinn. Wściekła, siłą wyciąga Loganównę z jej własnego łóżka i grozi jej. Wkrótce, Wyatt odkrywa, że Bill i Liam doszli do porozumienia. Spencer żąda od Quinn, by uszanowała jego związek z Katie, inaczej nie będzie ona obecna w jego życiu. Wyatt przekonuje sceptyczną Katie, że jego matka spróbuje zaakceptować ich związek. Bill, Liam i Wyatt podpisują umowy, na mocy których wszyscy trzej są równymi właścicielami firmy i wspólnie będą podejmować decyzje. Spencer daje jednak Wyattowi do zrozumienia, że powinien on popierać jego decyzje, a w ten sposób zawsze zdołają przegłosować Liama. Bill wyjawia również, że każdy kupiony przez ich firmę teren trafia do depozytu firmy i jedynie on, jako powiernik, sprawuje nad tym kontrolę. Wyjaśnia, że budynek Spectry jest jego własnością i nadal zamierza wybudować tam "Sky". Wyatt opowiada się po stronie Billa, który próbuje pójść na kompromis z wściekłym Liamem. Jednak on zapowiada, że nie pozwoli ojcu zniszczyć budynku Spectry. Domyśla się także, że Wyatt zawsze będzie popierał ojca, a ich umowa o wspólnym zarządzaniu jest fikcją. Liam proponuje ojcu, by dali Spectrze rok czasu na sprawdzenie się w branży i w międzyczasie ustalili warunki zmiany lokalizacji jej firmy, lecz zostaje przegłosowany. W listopadzie 2017, Steffy informuje Wyatta, że Liam dołączył do strajku Spectry wewnątrz budynku jej firmy. Niedługo potem, Justin przekazuje Wyattowi i Katie wiadomości o wyburzeniu Spectra Fashions, podczas gdy Liam i Sally byli wciąż w środku. Oboje wychodzą jednak cało z opresji. Katie chce rozstać się z Wyattem, aby ich romans nie zniszczył pozycji, którą Spencer wypracował sobie u boku ojca. On nie chce jednak o tym słyszeć. Tymczasem Steffy kłóci się z Liamem na temat Sally i opuszcza ich dom. Wyatt próbuje pocieszyć brata i zapewnia, że żona wróci do niego. Liam natomiast przyznaje, że żałuje swojego postępowania i faktu, że nie chciał słuchać żony, która jedynie pragnęła pogodzić go z ojcem. Niebawem, Liam i Steffy godzą się, odnawiając przysięgę małżeńską. Wyatt cieszy się, ale jednocześnie staje się podejrzliwy, kiedy Bill i Liam wybaczają sobie wszystko. Wyatt ostrzega brata, że ich ojciec tak łatwo nie wybacza i coś musi za tym stać. W grudniu 2017, Wyatt zauważa roztargnienie Billa i zakłada, że ojciec wciąż przeżywa rozpad swojego małżeństwa. Niebawem, zachwycony Liam wyjawia Wyattowi, że Steffy jest w ciąży, ale prosi brata o dyskrecję. W styczniu 2018, Wyatt jest zaskoczony, kiedy odkrywa, że Bill postanowił podarować Liamowi swój dom na klifie. Spencer przyznaje synowi, że wie o ciąży Steffy i pragnie, aby ona i Liam założyli tam rodzinę. Podczas rozmowy z Wyattem, Katie domyśla się, że Steffy spodziewa się dziecka. Niebawem, Wyatt zauważa Liama, pakującego swoje rzeczy w biurze i domaga się wyjaśnień. Jest w szoku, kiedy dowiaduje się, że Steffy zdradziła go z Billem. Liam jest wściekły na ojca, który jego zdaniem próbuje obwinić go o rozpad swojej rodziny. Oznajmia, że nie zmierza wybaczyć żonie i zwalnia się z firmy. Wyatt kpi z ojca i jego zasad dotyczących stawiania rodziny na pierwszym miejscu. Bill stara się tłumaczyć synowi, jednak ten nie znajduje dla niego żadnego usprawiedliwienia. Potępia go, kiedy domyśla się, że ojciec zakochał się w Steffy. Oznajmia, że stoi po stronie brata. Wyatt stara się także zapewnić Steffy, że Liam do niej wróci. Katie i Wyatt uświadamiają sobie, że oboje znają prawdę na temat Steffy i Billa. Wyatt nakłania Liama, by spróbował wybaczyć żonie zdradę, ze względu na ich nienarodzone dziecko. W lutym 2018, Wyatt spotyka w FC Hope, która wróciła do miasta na stałe. Spencer zapewnia, że rozumie powody jej wyjazdu przed kilku laty. Niebawem, Wyatt sugeruje Katie, iż mógłby być jej randką podczas ślubu Ridge'a i Brooke. Ona sądzi jednak, że nie jest to najlepszy pomysł, gdyż wówczas wszyscy dowiedzieliby się o ich romansie. Oboje są zgodni, że dobrze im w związku bez zobowiązań. Liam wyjaśnia Wyattowi, że nie mógł pojawić się na ślubie, gdyż nie chciał dawać Steffy fałszywej nadziei na pojednanie. Tymczasem Wyatt wyjawia bratu, że ma romans z Katie i czuje do niej coś więcej niż okazuje. Spencer zjawia się w domu Katie, aby przygotować dla niej niespodziankę po jej powrocie z przyjęcia weselnego. Kiedy jednak spogląda przez jej lunetę na taras Forresterów, spostrzega całujących się Thorne'a i Katie. Po przyjęciu, Wyatt prosi Katie, by zastanowili się nad swoją przyszłością i zwraca uwagę na fakt, iż ich romans zagraża jego pozycji w rodzinnej firmie. Decydują się na rozstanie i pozostanie w przyjaznych stosunkach. Mężczyzna wysyła jednak Katie wiadomość, prosząc, by przemyśleli swoje rozstanie. Wkrótce, Wyatt informuje ojca, że Steffy spodziewa się dziewczynki. Bill jest rozdrażniony tym, że Liam wciąż nie wybaczył ani jemu ani żonie. Wyatt przyznaje Quinn, że zerwał z Katie z powodu Thorne'a. Jednak pod wpływem impulsu, Spencer prosi byłą kochankę o spotkanie. Wyjawia, że zerwał z nią z powodu jej pocałunku z Thorne'em. Wspomina również o wysłanej do niej wiadomości, a Katie domyśla się, że Thorne musiał ją usunąć. Katie i Wyatt wyznają sobie miłość, uzgadniając, że nie będą dłużej ukrywać swojego związku przed światem. Wyatt prosi o rękę zaskoczoną Katie, która z radością przyjmuje jego oświadczyny. Niebawem, Katie dzwoni do Thorne'a, który przyznaje, że usunął z jej telefonu wiadomość Wyatta. Katie informuje go o zaręczynach ze Spencerem. Narzeczeni informują o tym także zszokowanego Billa, który każe im zakończyć romans. Wyatt próbuje przekonać ojca, że szczerze kocha Katie, jednak Bill grozi mu wydziedziczeniem. Dodatkowo szokuje Katie, kiedy oświadcza, że wystąpi o pełną opiekę nad Willem. Zdenerwowany Wyatt oświadcza ojcu, że Sally niepotrzebnie chybiła i powinna była go zastrzelić. Wściekły Bill zrywa z szyi syna rodzinny wisiorek. Wyatt przekonuje Katie, że Bill próbuje ich jedynie nastraszyć i nie będzie walczył o Willa. Narzeczeni informują o swoich zaręczynach zaskoczonych Erica i Quinn. Forrester przekonuje żonę, by zaakceptowała wybór syna. Wyatt opowiada im o reakcji ojca, ujawniając im również szczegóły zdrady Billa i Steffy. W marcu 2018, Katie jest przerażona, kiedy kurier dostarcza jej dokumenty, potwierdzające zamiary Billa, aby walczyć o wyłączną opiekę nad Willem. Wyatt uspakaja narzeczoną i zapewnia, że do tego nie dopuści. Wkrótce, Bill zostaje postrzelony. Kiedy Wyatt zjawia się w szpitalu, Katie pyta, czy to on chciał zabić ojca, lecz Spencer zaprzecza. Wyatt zjawia się w SP i zastaje za biurkiem ojca Justina, który informuje, że to on zarządza wydawnictwem, gdyż Bill usunął synów z firmy. Wyatt podejrzewa Justina o dokonanie zamachu na życie Billa, aby przejąć jego interesy. Tymczasem Eric wyznaje Wyattowi, że martwi się o stan Quinn. Wkrótce, Spencer żąda od Justina, by pokazał mu dokumenty, zgodnie z którymi Bill wyznacza go do prowadzenia firmy. Prawnik przyznaje jednak, że Spencer nie zdążył ich podpisać. Zastanawia się, czy to Wyatt postrzelił ojca, aby bronić Katie. On z kolei uważa, że Barber próbuje odwrócić uwagę od siebie. Tymczasem prowadzący śledztwo detektyw Sanchez postanawia przesłuchać Wyatta. Kiedy jednak Bill odzyskuje przytomność, informuje, że został postrzelony przez Ridge'a. W kwietniu 2018, Katie i Wyatt zastanawiają się, czy pod wpływem bliskiego spotkania ze śmiercią Bill zmieni zdanie na temat ich związku. Spencer tymczasowo przejmuje obowiązki ojca w firmie. Zwolniony wcześniej Jarrett prosi go, by przywrócił go do pracy. Wyatt jest zaskoczony, kiedy Bill wraca do pracy w firmie. Prosi ojca, by się pogodzili i zaakceptował on jego związek z Katie. Bill oświadcza jednak, że oboje zapłacą za kontynuowanie romansu. Nie zamierza pozwolić mu być ojczymem dla przyrodniego brata. Oferuje synowi władzę w firmie w ciągu kilku lat w zamian za zerwanie zaręczyn. Katie i Wyatt decydują się zerwać zaręczyny, ale sekretnie kontynuować romans. Niebawem, Wyatt pomaga Liamowi spakować rzeczy z hotelu i jest zaskoczony, że brat zamierza zamieszkać w ogrodowej chacie Brooke, tak blisko Hope. Liam zapewnia, że to tylko rozwiązanie tymczasowe, gdyż wciąż nie podjął decyzji o swojej przyszłości. Kiedy Bill wraca z podróży służbowej, Wyatt zawiadamia go o zerwaniu zaręczyn z Katie. Z kolei Bill informuje syna, że nadal łączy go coś ze Steffy. Spencer nie wierzy ojcu, jednak kiedy ten odbiera telefon od swojej synowej, dziękuje mu ona za zachowanie ich sekretu dla siebie. Bill przekonuje Wyatta, by poinformował Liama, że Steffy nadal go zdradza. Spencer w to nie wierzy, ale swoimi wątpliwościami dzieli się z Katie. Niedługo potem, zauważa Steffy, wychodzącą z gabinetu Billa i obejmującą go. Kiedy Wyatt wchodzi do biura ojca, zauważa kwiaty i świece, a także prześcieradła i poduszkę ze śladami szminki. W maju 2018, Wyatt konfrontuje się z Billem, który potwierdza, że zeszłej nocy kochał się ze Steffy w swoim gabinecie. Nakłania syna, by powiedział o wszystkim bratu, gdyż zasługuje on na prawdę. Liam jest zdruzgotany, kiedy Wyatt o wszystkim go informuje. Wkrótce, Steffy prosi Wyatta o pomoc w odzyskaniu męża. On jednak uważa, że szwagierka powinna zaakceptować decyzję jego brata. Bill przekonuje Wyatta, że Liam będzie szczęśliwszy z Hope. Spencer dyskutuje z Katie o romansie ojca. Jest zdezorientowany, kiedy Steffy prosi go, by pomógł jej przekonać Liama, że między nią i Billem nic już nie ma. Oznajmia jednak, że nie chce się mieszać w ich sprawy. Niebawem, Liam zaręcza się z Hope. Dziękuje bratu za szczerość i prosi, by został on jego drużbą. Podkreśla jak bardzo mu ufa. Tymczasem Wyatt podsłuchuje kłótnię Billa i Justina, z której jasno wynika, że został on oszukany przez ojca, gdyż nic już nie łączy ze Steffy, a to co zastał w biurze było celowym oszustwem. Związki * Hope Logan : – wielokrotnie całowali się (2013) : – byli małżeństwem (2014–2015), : – stracili dziecko (2014). * Nicole Avant : – całowali się (2015). * Ivy Forrester : – byli związani (2015). * Steffy Forrester : – całowali się (2015, 2016), : – byli małżeństwem (2016–2017). * Katie Logan : – nawiązali romans w 2017, : – byli zaręczeni (2018). * Sally Spectra Jr. : – są związani (2018–) Śluby Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Spencerowie